Tiempo a solas
by ClumsyDoodles
Summary: Haruka quiere pasar los momentos que están juntos haciendo algo juntos. / HaruTaka [Lemmon] — One-Shot /


**¿Primer lemmon? Exacto…  
>Ah… esto fue difícil de escribir, como vergonzoso ;A; lo he reescrito alrededor de unas diez veces, más sigue sin dejarme convencida~<br>Lo he revisado muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas veces... pero escribí y cambié de lugar muchas cosas y taaal vez llegue a estar un poco mezclado. ¿Qué puedo decir? He dado lo mejor de mí ;v;**

**¡Les dedico esto a todos los que me lo han pedido! xDD loquillos e_e**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**  
><strong>-¡Esto es un Lemmon!-<strong>

**[…]**

— ¿Y hoy qué les pasa a ustedes dos? — Shintaro estaba sentado en el sofá de la base, con Haruka a su lado, quien lo miró un poco confundido _-como siempre- _y sólo le dio una sonrisilla que le pedía que sea un poco más específico. — A Takane y a ti, quiero decir. Ha estado enojada contigo todo el día.

— ¿De verdad? No lo noté. — respondió el chico, y su amigo soltó un suspiro-risa. Haruka rápidamente repitió los eventos ocurridos en el día en su mente, y se dio cuenta que Takane había sido un poco frívola, y no le correspondió mucho a sus cariños matutinos. — Oh…

— De verdad eres un tonto. ¿Qué le hiciste?

El de cabellos decolorados miró al techo, tratando de recordar _-más bien, darse cuenta-_ de en qué molestó a su novia.  
>— Ah… — Oh, cierto. Eso. Haruka pudo recordarlo. — ...Pues anoche ella estaba jugando y he hecho que pierda como siete veces seguidas hasta que se cansó y se fue a dormir.<p>

— ¿Y por qué rayos hiciste eso? — Shintaro soltó una risotada tal vez un poco-demasiado exagerada. — ¿Acaso buscas la muerte?

El mayor ignoró las innecesarias risas, pensando que últimamente ha estado molestando mucho a Takane mientras jugaba por la noche. Sabía la razón, sin embargo no se la había dicho a nadie.  
>Al estar tanto tiempo con el grupo, y vivir en el mismo lugar que Ayano y Shintaro, le complicaba la privacidad a la pareja. Compartir una habitación les dejaba las horas nocturnas para estar solos… las cuales su novia utiliza para jugar. Él ama jugar con ella tanto como verla hacerlo… pero eso puede volverse bastante cansador.<p>

— No, es sólo que… — se decidió a hablar, después de todo ese chico es su mejor amigo. — Ya casi nunca podemos estar solos… ¡Y n-no es que no me encante estar con todos ustedes!... pero… me molesta que cuando tenemos tiempo para nosotros ella sólo juegue. — explicó Haruka, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo dicho. Era la primera vez que le contaba su molestia a alguien, y cabe a decir que le causaba un tanto de vergüenza.

Hubo un ligero silencio antes de que una respuesta se escuchara.  
>— Suenas como una novia que está frustrada porque su novio toca más al mando que a ella. — incluso personas como Shintaro pueden bromear, y rápidamente se echó a reír otra vez. — Oh, espera, lo eres. — más carcajadas.<p>

— Ya no molestes. — pidió él, un poco arrepentido de haberle confesado tal cosa a su amigo, pues ya sabía que no iba a tomarlo en serio. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo molesten por no tener la chica más femenina del mundo como su novia.

— ¿Y por qué no le dices que te molesta? Ya sabes, pedirle que no juegue mientras está contigo. Ella ya tiene el resto del día para jugar. — cuando dejó de reírse, Shintaro contestó.

— De seguro se enojará... _"Yo hago lo que quiero."_ — hizo comillas con los dedos, en impresión de que esa sería la respuesta de Takane si él llegara a pedirle eso.

— Ah… tienes un punto. — suspiró el pelinegro, dirigiéndose al refrigerador en busca de una soda. — Entonces vas a tener que soportarlo. ¿Grandioso, no?

Haruka sólo bufó ante las nuevas risas de Shintaro.

[...]

Takane comenzó a golpear su propia cabeza, mientras que Kido trataba de hacer que se detuviera y Kano trataba de tragarse sus carcajadas, sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Ene, vas a hacerte daño!

— ¡Soy una idiota, una idiota, una idiota, _una idiota_!

— ¡Tranquila, chica!

Al ver que ella no se detenía, su instinto de líder desobedecida salió al aire. Kido tomó a la sexta de las muñecas, haciendo que deje de torturar su cabeza con sus nudillos, y con la misma mirada que utiliza para ponerle los pelos de punta a Kano, hizo que Takane se calmara.

— Soy una idiota.

— Síp. — respondió Kano, y recibió la misma mirada que acababa de tener la ex-virus. — ¡Tsubomi-chan, qué miedo~!

— Tú, no me llames así. — Kido lo señaló con molestia, y él sólo puso su mano en su frente a lo que se paraba derecho, como si estuviera haciendo un saludo militar. Luego se giró a Takane y la señaló de la misma forma. — Y tú, no eres una idiota.

— Sí lo soy.

— No contradigas a tu líder. — replicó la peliverde, y la de coletas le sacó la lengua al rubio infantilmente, ya que él estaba mirándola mientras negaba la cabeza como si estuviera regañándola.

— ¿Has visto? ¡Líder, me sacó la lengua! — Kano fue la segunda persona que señalaba en el día a la pelinegra, la cual lo miraba con rabia.

— _¡Bua, bua! ¡Líder, me sacó la lengua! ¡Bua!_ — Takane puso una voz chillona para burlarle, y lo dijo al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en el dedo que la señalaba, para que dejara de hacerlo.

Kido suspiró, y eso fue suficiente para asustar a ambos y hacerlos callar. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba haciendo de niñera de su amiga de _veintiuno_ y de su novio de _diecinueve_? …Hay gente que nunca llega a terminar de madurar.  
>Estaban en la puerta de la base, no hacía mucho que habían salido, con intención de ir a hacer las compras antes de que los demás llegaran <em>-Mary, Momo, Hiyori y Ayano se habían emocionado bastante con un nuevo producto de quién-sabe-que, y se habían ido a comprarlo, mientras que por Seto y Hibiya, siguieron a Mary y a Hiyori (la cual fue una excusa para no decir que a Momo)- <em>cuando Kano oyó que los únicos que quedaban en la base comenzaron a hablar de algo, y por supuesto, como buen chismoso, se quedó escuchando. Takane y Kido le habían dicho que deje de molestar y que se vayan de una vez, pero la mención del nombre de la pelinegra en la conversación entre su novio y su amigo le captaron la atención también, haciendo que a la líder no le quedara otra que esperar a que terminen de hacer esa tontería, ya que no era problema suyo de todos modos.

Pero cuando Takane entendió las cosas, no pudo evitar sentirse un ser humano desgraciado. ¡Había estado ignorándolo! ¡Y no se había dado cuenta!  
>Y… Haruka definitivamente es el que llevaba la razón en la situación.<p>

Cuando los dos idiotas dejaron de pelear como niños de seis años, comenzaron su caminata hasta el supermercado, en el camino Kano trataba de acabar con la paciencia de Kido, mientras ella trataba de lo contrario, y Takane iba con la mirada perdida en la nada, y al verla tan tranquila, Kano sonrió.

— ¡Ene-chan~! — exclamó el rubio, acercándose a la chica. — ¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijo Haruka-kun?

— Tal vez. No molestes. — respondió ella, alejándose ligeramente.

— ¿Sabes? Podrías compensárselo~ — con eso dicho, Kano pudo captar la atención de Takane, tanto como la de Kido, pues la peliverde estaba segura de que diría una idiotez. — ¿Por qué no en cambio de jugar sola no juegas con él? Y no me refiero con la consol-¡ACK! — al mismo tiempo que Kido le pegaba con el puño en la espalda, Takane le pisó el pie con fuerza.

— Imbécil. — dijeron a la vez las dos chicas, mientras él se lamentaba por haber dicho una tontería con dos tsunderes presentes.

[...]

Acababan de volver de la base, donde habían pasado todo el día, y Kido preparó una deliciosa cena, causante de la gran sonrisa que tenía Haruka cuando se sentó en su cama. El chico esperaba a Takane, como siempre, para que cuando venga pasen otra aburrida noche jugando el mismo videojuego.  
>Ella no se tardó mucho en llegar, y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo se quedó parada allí, mirando al suelo, y su cara quemando de rojo. Él la miró dudoso, pero lucía nerviosa, por lo que decidió no preguntar nada. Y el silencio era el dueño de la habitación. Takane seguía sin hacer contacto visual, y Haruka continuaba esperando.<p>

— ¿Takane? — digamos que él no es la persona más paciente del mundo. — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? — sonó un poco preocupado. La chica asintió de forma automática. — Eh… de acuerdo…

Ella levantó la mirada, y Haruka se sorprendió un poco, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía _tan_ ruborizada. Definitivamente no se esperaba que cuando Takane comenzara a caminar hacia él, en vez de sentarse a su lado hiciera otra cosa.

_"Si Kano supiera que estoy utilizando su idea me molestaría por el resto de la eternidad."_ Pensaba la chica. Pero es que ese chico tan molesto después de todo tenía razón... de algún modo.

— ¿Eh? — fue todo lo que alcanzó a emitir él, y ella con sus pequeñas manos lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó bruscamente hacia atrás para acostarlo, y posicionarse sobre él. Haruka abrió su boca para preguntar, pero Takane hizo callar lo que ni había dicho con un beso. Bueno, algo así como un beso, pues él al tener su boca abierta, fue prácticamente un beso en sus dientes. Aunque estuviera confundido, no era como si fuera a rechazarle, así que correspondió con entusiasmo, levantando sus brazos y abrazándola de la cintura. Era un beso tranquilo, dulce y lento, y Haruka pudo sentir como una mano temblorosa comenzaba a toquetear los botones de su camisa, lo cual hizo que comenzara a sentir confusión justo como antes.

Takane se separó, y con la cara aún más roja de lo que alguna vez él la vio, había comenzado a desabrochar su camisa, colaborando en su confusión.

— ¿Takane, qué haces? — preguntó, incrédulo. Era bastante notable lo que estaba haciendo, pero él solamente podía sentirse confundido.

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? — respondió ella, avergonzada, mientras seguía deshaciendo los botones. — Dijiste que querías que hagamos algo juntos.

Oh. _Oh_.  
>Pensándolo mejor… aquella conversación con Shintaro la tuvo exactamente después de que Kido, Kano y Takane pusieron los pies fuera de la base. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que los hayan escuchado.<br>Ahora todas las piezas del pequeño rompecabezas estaban en orden, y formaban la razón, haciendo que Haruka entienda todo de repente. Ahora ella no era la única que llevaba un fuerte rubor.

— ¡Ah! Eh… — eso fue todo lo que atinó a decir, y Takane inmediatamente paró con lo que hacía, tomándose esa respuesta como algo malo. — ¡No, no! ¡Está bien! Es sólo que…

— ¿Q-qué?

— ¿...Tú quieres hacer esto?

— D-de no quererlo no hubiera empezado, usa la cabeza. — ella desvió su mirada al costado. — ¿… Y tú…?

Haruka sonrió por lo adorable que es su novia, y se sentó para poder abrazarla. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no estuvo queriendo eso durante mucho tiempo.  
>Después de todo, son mayores, y han sido una pareja desde ya bastante. No tenía nada de malo, y él no se negaría a ello por nada del mundo.<p>

— ¡Claro! — respondió él, inocentemente, aunque el tema de conversación no fuera algo exactamente inocente.

— Hey, escucha. — pidió ella, suspirando. — La-lamento haber estado usando nuestro rato solos para otra cosa que no fuera estar juntos, no me di cuenta, soy una idiota, lo sé, per- — él no la dejó continuar, interrumpiéndola con un beso. Takane rápidamente se olvidó de lo que diría y le correspondió, a lo que comenzaba a empujarlo un poco para que se vuelva a acostar, y Haruka, obediente, lo hizo tal cual.

El beso fue similar al anterior, tierno y pausado. Y ella no se tardó en volver a retomar su anterior acción, y terminó de desabrochar su camisa, para luego _-aún así, la vergüenza seguía allí-_ comenzar a pasar su mano por su torso. Por más lento que el beso fuera, la falta de aire se comenzó a hacer presente, y se separaron. Los dos jadeaban ligeramente para volver a juntar el aire perdido. Haruka se sentó una vez más y terminó de sacarse la camisa, y ella aprovechaba para poder mirar el pecho de su amado.

Él, al verla tan embobada mirándolo, no pudo evitar que el rubor que tuvo hace unos momentos regrese. Para que su vergüenza se vaya, agarró la camiseta que llevaba puesta Takane _-la cual, ahora que veía bien, era suya- -con esa ropa fue a la base, y era raro que no lo haya notado antes- _y empezó a tironearla para arriba con intención de quitársela. Ella levantó su mirada a él, y al verla tan nerviosa, Haruka se inclinó y le dio un besito en la nariz.

¿Así que de verdad estaba pasando?  
>Takane no terminaba de comprender la realidad. ¿De verdad fue <em>ella<em> la que comenzó con todo eso? ¡¿De verdad ahora debía desnudarse?!

— Está bien. — dijo él en un susurro, y luego le dio otro beso, en la mejilla. Takane asintió dejando salir un pesado suspiro y levantó sus brazos para permitirle quitarle la prenda de ropa. Haruka sonrió, y levantó su camiseta, y una vez que se la sacó, la tiró al suelo, y luego volvió a acostarse.

Ella miraba al costado, con una expresión de extrema pena y el rostro invadido por el color de los héroes. Él, justo como ella había hecho antes, se quedó embobado mirándola, y observando cada detalle del simple sostén negro que traía, para luego poder dibujar. Takane, como siempre, se tomó el silencio como algo malo, y rápidamente hizo una posición rara que parecía que ella estaba abrazándose a sí misma, para tapar su semi-desnudo pecho, aunque sus pechos aún eran notables, y el movimiento sólo causó que estos se junten, haciendo que Haruka se ruborice un poco más y sienta cómo su entrepierna se ponía peor de lo que ya estaba.

— Y-ya sé que no tengo mucho, pero no te quedes así… — pidió con vergüenza, pero él la tomó de las muñecas y la obligó a que no se tape, sorprendiéndola y haciendo contacto visual.

— No. Estás perfecta. Es muchísimo mejor de lo que he dibujado o imaginado. — le sonrió, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera algo completamente común. Ella sólo se puso aún más roja, _-si eso era posible- _y juntó aire para gritarle, pero terminó por soltarlo y convertir sus regaños en un suspiro. Si lo pensaba mejor, lo que había dicho él era bastante adorable.  
><em>"Voy a ignorar que dijo eso de que me ha dibujado."<em> Pensaba Takane, mientras sentía un tic en uno de sus ojos. _"Maldito pervertido."_

Ella se inclinó a él, para besarlo, y ese beso no tuvo nada de lento. Ese era hambriento y de alguna manera desesperado. Haruka la abrazaba, y con sus manos comenzó a tantear por su espalda, tratando de encontrar el amarre de su sostén, que cuando lo encontró, lo soltó.  
>Estaba nerviosa, y avergonzada, pero eso no le sacaba sus ganas de hacerlo sentir bien, por lo que mientras se besaban, ella desabrochó su pantalón, empezando a acariciar la erección que había estado exigiendo atención hasta el momento.<p>

Haruka se separó jadeando, mirándola con vergüenza, mientras ella seguía atendiéndolo en sus zonas bajas. Cuando él soltó un gemido, la agarró fuertemente de los muslos, y Takane se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego sonrió, contenta de ser la causante de que el chico estuviera sintiendo placer. Se había estado concentrando tanto en la vergüenza que no se enfocó en disfrutar del momento…  
><em>"Al diablo. Yo voy a divertirme."<em> Pensó, mientras veía la suplicante expresión del chico y le sonreía traviesamente. Las mejillas de Haruka se pusieron más rojas de lo que estaban al verla, y ella rió por lo bajo, comenzando a mover su mano más rápido.  
>— ¡<em>Ngh<em>! ¡T-Taka-! — no lo dejó terminar, y lo interrumpió con un beso. Takane podía sentir los labios que tenía contra los suyos comenzar a temblar y hacer sonidos raros, pues los gemidos del chico estaban siendo interrumpidos por el beso. Dejó de hacer aquello sólo para terminar de quitarle la ropa, mientras miraba su cuerpo desnudo con nerviosismo. Cuando lo vio a él _-…a la cara-_, Haruka sólo la miraba tímido, Takane cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. _"¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan adorable?"_  
>La chica continuó con su "trabajo" y ahora su novio podía gemir más fuerte, sin ningunos labios que se lo impidan.<p>

— ¡H-Haru-! — exclamó sorprendida, ya que cuando Haruka empezó a sentir _algo raro_, en un rápido movimiento de él y uno descuidado de Takane, se posicionó a sí mismo sobre ella, sin dejar dejarla acabar su oración, besándola de forma brusca, y ocasionando que ella deje de tocarlo, sin dejarla hacerlo terminar. No pareció haber quejas de parte de la chica, por lo que prosiguió. Se separaron, y para sorpresa de Haruka, en vez de tener una expresión de pena o nerviosismo, ella estaba sonriéndole, con las mejillas pintadas de un rosado bastante fuerte, mientras lo miraba tiernamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se derretiría por lo adorable que es ella, y agarró su sostén para terminar de quitárselo.

El chico miró sus ahora desnudos senos, y luego la miró a Takane, como pidiendo permiso de algo, aunque ella no parecía haber entendido.  
>— ¿P-puedo…? — finalmente lo pidió, pero no terminó la frase por simple vergüenza. De todos modos su novia comprendió al instante, y mientras lo insultaba mentalmente por preguntar por todo, le asintió. Haruka tendió una de sus manos a su pecho derecho, saboreando con su tacto la textura. Takane se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que se le escapara algún grito, y tal vez él hubiera notado aquello y le hubiera pedido que no lo haga, pero ahí mismo estaba demasiado concentrado en otra cosa. Empezó a masajearlo, a lo que pasaba su pulgar por su pezón ya endurecido, y a pesar de querer evitarlo, ella gimió, asustándolo un poco, pues él no pensó que Takane fuera a ser tan sensible ahí, pero continuó sabiendo que ella estaba sintiendo placer. Con su otra mano, tomó el otro, y empezó a hacer lo mismo, y a la chica se le estaba haciendo un poco complicado contener sus gemidos.<p>

Luego dejó a los dos pechos, a lo que él se inclinaba y le depositaba un beso en uno de sus botoncitos rosas, y Takane hizo una mezcla de un ruido de pena y un gemido. Él levantó su mirada sólo para sonreírle, y ella se esforzó por hacer lo mismo, pero la vergüenza que regresó no le permitía hacer demasiado.

Haruka besaba su cuello al tiempo que desabrochaba los pantalones de ella. Comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su novia con un camino de pequeños besos, y cuando llegó a la prenda de sus piernas, la miró para pedir permiso otra vez. Cuando Takane asintió, él agarró los bordes de cada lado y luego los bajó, y una vez que se los quitó los tiró al suelo, viendo cómo su ropa interior estaba húmeda.  
>El chico soltó una risilla, y Takane lo miró extrañada.<p>

— ¿D-de qué te ríes? — preguntó con nerviosismo.

— Es que tus bragas son bonitas. — respondió él, y luego ella pudo sentir que su rostro se quemaba. Tenía unas con dibujitos de murciélagos ¿por qué de todos los días, justamente ese se puso las bragas más tontas que tenía en su guardarropa?... o mejor dicho ¿por qué rayos tenía esa tonta ropa interior?... oh, cierto… su abuela nunca supo qué tipo de regalos comprarle.

— ¡Cálla! — le ordenó, tomando una almohada para cubrir su cara. Haruka rió otra vez. De todas formas Takane se sintió un poco agradecida de que a él no le importara que su sostén y sus bragas no hacían juego. Él sólo se inclinó a su entrepierna, y como sinvergüenza que es, le depositó un beso allí. Ella soltó un quejido y rápidamente intentaba juntar sus piernas lo más posible, pero él se lo impedía.

Haruka comenzó quitarle la última prenda, y Takane iba a quejarse, pero al ser ella la que empezó con eso, no tendría sentido. Él se movió a sí mismo para encarar su intimidad y la agarró de los muslos, para evitar que vuelva a juntar las piernas, y la cara de ella comenzó a arder más, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que Haruka estaba planeando hacer.

— ¡H-hey! — fue todo lo que pudo decir, a lo que sentía que él le daba una lamida rápida allí. Ella no pudo contener su fuerte gemido, y apretó aún más la almohada. Al no escuchar quejas de la chica, Haruka continuó dando lamidas al espacio húmedo entre las piernas de su novia. — ¡Ha-Haruk-! ¡_AH_! — Luego él empujó su lengua dentro, y Takane soltó un alarido, prácticamente gritando su nombre, y odiándose a sí misma por no poder mantenerse callada. Tapó su cara con la almohada otra vez, tratando de no retorcerse al sentir cómo el chico movía su lengua dentro suyo. Cuando sintió que estaba por acabar, con esfuerzo ella se enderezó, haciendo que él detenga sus movimientos. Takane jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, a lo que Haruka se sentaba más derecho.

— Ah, lo siento ¿te dolió? — preguntó él, preocupado de haberse tomado esos gritos de otra forma. De todos modos esa preocupación se fue cuando ella negó con la cabeza, y su respiración se normalizaba un poco más. Takane estaba transpirada, toda despeinada, y sin ropa, y no pudo evitar sentirse asquerosa y un desastre, pero luego se animó a levantar la mirada a él. — Eres hermosa. — dijo, antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

¿Qué rayos había hecho para merecerlo a él? No lo sabía, pero estaba completamente agradecida.

— ¿Y-ya puedo? — una tonalidad rosada le coloreaba las mejillas, mientras sonreía como un niño pequeño, a lo que pedía permiso. Ella sólo suspiró y le sonrió, asintiéndole. Haruka se acomodó torpemente entre sus piernas, y se regalaron una mirada antes de que él comenzara a entrar lo más lento posible, pues hasta donde sabía, a Takane le dolería por más que intente que no. El simple tacto de sus intimidades los hizo soltar un gemido, y mientras continuaba entrado, él tomó una de sus manos para entrelazarlas. Cuando sintió que algo le impedía el paso, dio una estocada y ella se estremeció gritando, y en la desesperación de sostenerse de algo le clavó las uñas en la espalda a Haruka, pero él ni siquiera lo sintió. Respiraban con dificultad, el chico la mimaba con besos y caricias para distraerla del dolor, a lo que ella seguía tratando de acostumbrarse a la incómoda sensación de él dentro suyo. Pero pronto el dolor comenzó a irse, y Takane relajó sus expresión y su cuerpo. Su novio notó eso, pero de todos modos no quería comenzar sin tener el permiso.

— Estoy bien. — le susurró en el oído, jadeando. Haruka asintió y dándole un beso en la mejilla comenzó a embestirla, pausada y lentamente, pues tenía miedo de herirla. Ella movió un poco sus caderas, claramente demandándole que vaya más fuerte, y él entendiendo bien hizo caso. Comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y ya ni siquiera Takane trataba de tragarse los alaridos, sin estar pensando del todo bien, siendo controlada por el amor que siente por él.

— Es-estás muy mojada… — gimió Haruka en su oído, y ella le iba a responder que se callara, pero los gemidos y jadeos no se lo permitían, y en vez de contestar un regaño, gritó su nombre, mientras le arañaba la espalda sin intención. Entre gemidos, él comenzó a murmurar repetidas veces que la ama, y Takane quería contestar pero los quejidos que salían de su garganta se lo impedían, y podía sentir como en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse unas lagrimitas, producto de placer y felicidad. Se besaron, para contener los gritos de ambos, y Haruka comenzó a sentir algo extraño y un poco desesperante en su intimidad, y sintiendo las piernas de Takane temblar, de algún modo supo que ella también sentía lo mismo.

— ¡Ha-Ha-ruka! — gimió ella, rompiendo el beso, como tratando de decir algo. — ¡Haruk-ka… _ngh _ t-te amo! _¡Ah!_

— Y-yo _¡mhm!... _ t-también te amo… — contestó, y se encaminó a besarla otra vez, para atrapar los alaridos que dieron los dos en sus orgasmos.

Lo primero que hicieron al terminar fue soltar un suspiro de cansancio, y Haruka se tiró sobre Takane para descansar, sin ni siquiera haber salido de su interior, esperando a que las respiraciones se normalicen. Ella estaba por decirle que _seguía _dentro suyo, pero él no la dejó, pues le dio un beso en los labios al tiempo que salía, y los dos soltaban un suave gemido por la sensación que dio eso, y ahora el chico terminaba de descansar en su lado de la cama, y así se quedaron, en silencio, durante unos minutos.

— Mhm. — Takane hizo un sonido entre sus labios, rompiendo el hielo.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó él, girándose para poder encararla, a lo que ella hacía lo mismo.

— Nada, solamente pensaba que eso fue mucho más divertido que jugar videojuegos. — la chica le regaló una sonrisa, y Haruka sintió sus mejillas tornarse de carmesí al segundo, pero aún así le respondió con otra sonrisilla.

Hubo un silencio, en el que aparentemente ya estaban preparados para dormirse, por más que la luz siga prendida.

— ¿Takane? — escuchó a Haruka llamarla, y ella abrió un ojo para demostrar que estaba escuchando. — Te amo.

Takane gruñó, y se apoyó en sus codos. — Pero es que tú lo haces a propósito... — Y sin más, se posicionó sobre él otra vez.

[...]

Por la mañana, Takane se dirigía a la cocina con Haruka abrazándola, lo cual causaba que caminen extraño, pero de todos modos no se quejaban.

Shintaro estaba preparando café, y Ayano ya estaba desayunando, y cuando ellos entraron, los saludaron.

— ¡Buenos días! — los recibió la castaña, ellos bostezaron y se sentaron en la mesa.

— Buenos días…

Ella soltó una risilla y los miró divertida. — ¿Gastaron mucha energía anoche, no?

Los dos de repente se encendieron de rojo y se tensaron, a lo que Shintaro se sentaba con su taza de café, sus ojeras más grandes que de costumbre.

— Si no es mucho pedir, la próxima vez que lo hagan sean menos gritones. No viven solos.

**[…]**

**Realmente espero que esto esté decente ;n; como ya he dicho, es mi primer Lemmon, así que… Por supuesto es… no sé ni qué palabra utilizar para describir esto… además de cursi. Y pervertido e/e**  
><strong>¿Debería eliminar y dejar en el olvido este fic o debería seguir escribiendo? xD<strong>  
><strong>¿Me dirían su opinión? Eso sería lindo ¡uwu!<strong>

**Tengo muchos fics en mente~… p-pero la mayoría [COF-COF-…T-TODOS…-COF-COF] son HaruTaka, y prácticamente todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora es HaruTaka xDDD no puedo evitarlo, es que son tan hdasjlfndgma ;/; así que no sé si vaya a escribirlos u-u  
><strong>  
><strong>*Su brillante rubor desapareció al tiempo que Dece desaparecía entre las tinieblas.*… okno… ¡Ejem! ¡Ha-hasta pronto!<strong>


End file.
